Danny Phantom:The Ultimate Mentors
by DayDreamer6482
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker once again get in trouble... but this time their punishment is to mentor 3 kids. Will they find out Danny's secret? Rated T, just in case for future violence, because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Mentors**

Hello! I hope you enjoy this story! This is my first fan fiction, so no flames please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!

**Chapter 1**

**Danny's POV**

"Danny! Danny, get up! It's almost time for school!"

_Ugh Jazz, my older, know-it-all, sister. Why does she act like my mother? Why can't she stop; I mean that's why I have an actual mother!_

"Wait! School? Today's Wednesday! Oh my gosh I'm late for school! How am I gonna get to school in time?" I asked myself.

I put on my usual red and white t-shirt, jeans, and read and white sneakers. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and combed my pitch black hair. I looked at myself in the mirror, to make sure I didn't forget anything.

_How can I get to school on time? _I asked myself.

As I looked myself in the eyes, thinking, my sister started yelling at me.

"Danny! Get up and get down here! We have to get to school!" Jazz yelled.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back angrily.

In that same instant my eyes became a bright, glowing neon green color.

_I really need to calm down! _I took a few deep breaths and my eyes reverted back to their normal, icy blue color.

_Wait! I have ghost powers! I can fly to school! But how am I gonna change and get out of the house without mom and dad knowing?_

_Oh well, I'll come up with something on my way to school._ I thought as I walked down stairs.

"What took you so long?" Jazz asked.

"Good morning, honey! Did you sleep well?" My mom asked me.

"Good morning! I gotta go! Late for school!" I rushed as I grabbed some 'Fenton' toast.

"Bye, honey, have a nice day!" Mom said as I ran towards the front door.

"Have a nice day, son. Do me proud and catch some ghosts!" My dad said as he tossed a 'Fenton' thermos to me.

_Oh, great my cover's blown!_ I thought, _Should I come clean and beg for forgiveness or play it cool and act like I don't know what he's talking about?_

_Play it cool _I decided.

"What? What are you talking about Dad? I'm just going to school."

"What?" My dad asked, "Aren't there a lot of ghosts popping up in your school?"

"Oh! Ya," I said nervously, giving a small smile, "Thanks, Dad."

I ran out the front door, faintly hearing my dad chuckle, saying, "That boy…" I never heard the end of that sentence.

I checked my phone for the time, but in that instant, I got a text.

Sam, _Hey! Can you pick me up? I'm running a little late for school._

I texted back, _Sure, meet me in the alley, beside your house. _

Sam responded, _Okay?_

I ran to Sam's house, which are a couple blocks from mine.

_***DP*DP*DP*DP*DP***_

**Sam's POV**

_Why the alley? _I asked myself.

_Why can't he fly here and phase me out of my room, when we fly to school? After all, he does have ghost powers._

_What if he has something to tell me? _I thought to myself with a small smile, starting to blush, _what if I told him? Why can't I? Oh right, I don't want to ruin our friendship._

_But, what if he feels the same way?_

_I will just have to wait and see!_

_I'm all ready! Gosh, what is taking Danny so long? He should almost be here, I should start heading out._

"Bye Mother. Bye Father. I'm going to school." I yelled through the mansion, or as my friends call it the Manson Mansion, as I walked to the front door, hoping my mother and father will hear.

I grabbed my backpack, opened the front door, and the first thing I saw was Danny running by.

_What is Danny doing? Is he being chased by a ghost?_

I ran outside and saw him heading for the alley. The next thing I see is a flash of bright white-blue light.

Then he flew out of the alley as Danny Phantom!

_***DP*DP*DP*DP*DP***_

So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first story. Please Review and tell me how I did! Tell me if I should continue or not. No Flames please! This chapter was kinda filler but it will start getting more into the plot in a few chapters because I want to do a little DxS fluff too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Mentors**

I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one is a lot longer and there is more DxS fluff! Still not too deep into the story but it's starting to begin and getting some depth but there will be much more in a few chapters. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long story so I hope you stick with me! So I'll stop rambling so you can start reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom! If I did it would still be going and there would be a lot more DxS fluff!

**Chapter 2**

**Danny's POV**

As I'm heading to Sam's house, I ran into the Box Ghost.

"I am the Box Ghost!" the Box Ghost declared, "BEWARE!"

"Oh Great! Not you again!" I whined incredulously.

"What? Do I not inspire fear and longing?" The Box Ghost asked.

"No, you're just really annoying!" I said annoyed.

Now the Box Ghost got really angry, I have never seen him this angry, and started chasing me. So, naturally I kept running towards the alley by Sam's house.

I was so focused on getting to the alley, to 'go-ghost', that I almost didn't see Sam step outside through her front door.

I wanted to tell her to go back inside, but I was so breathless that I wasn't even able to whisper a warning.

I finally reached the alley.

_Good_ I thought while looking back _He is still a ways behind, I have time to change._

I looked around to make sure no one was around _All Clear._

Two white rings formed around my torso, one went up and the other went down, revealing Danny Phantom.

Instead of my normal 'human' form, I am now wearing a black hazmat suit with a white DP logo on my chest; I also have white gloves and boots. My hair went from pitch black to snowy white and my normal sky blue eyes changed to glowing neon green.

I flew out of the alley ready to fight…

_***DP*DP*DP*DP*DP***_

_Wait, where is the Box Ghost?_

The street was completely deserted, except for the one person there, was Sam, standing there, giving me a questioning look.

_Sam looks so cute today. Well she looks cute everyday! _I thought, making me blush, _I hope she doesn't notice me blushing_ which, of course, makes me blush even more, If that was even possible.

_Come on Danny, you can do it, just tell her you love her! You're all alone, Tucker and Jazz aren't here. Just tell her!_ I thought, _why am I giving myself a pep-talk? She probably doesn't feel the same way. She probably has her eye on some Goth Guy?_ That thought made me a little angry, _why am I getting so angry at that thought? She is my best friend… who I have a major crush on, and perhaps maybe even love…_

"Why were you running?" Sam asked, pulling me to reality. "Hello, Earth-to-Danny! Are you listening to me?"

"Oh Ya, I'm listening to you…" I responded.

_***DP*DP*DP*DP*DP***_

**Sam's POV**

_Jeez, what is up with Danny today? First I come outside and see him running, but there was nothing chasing him, so I tried yelling his name to get his attention to tell him nothing was there, but of course he doesn't hear me. Then he flew out of the alley, ready to kick ghost butt, but nothing is there, and now I'm trying to talk to him, but now he is staring blankly at me with that goofy grin of his whenever he is thinking about Paulina, or Valerie._

"Why were you running? Hello! Earth-to-Danny! Are you listening to me?" I asked, while waving my hand in front of his face, to get his attention.

_Finally! I got his attention._

"What? Oh, Ya. I'm listening. Sorry, I was thinking… about… stuff." He said, blushing with that same goofy grin, that makes my knees go weak and my heart pound out of my chest.

_Snap out of it, Sam. He's not thinking about you. He's probably just thinking about Paulina or some other crush._

Danny still had that look on his face, he walked over to me till we were just mere inches apart, yet he looked like he was still trying to get closer to me.

_Is it just me, or is Danny getting closer?_ We were both blushing madly.

"Danny, who were you running from?' I asked.

"Hmmm, oh, the Box Ghost," he responded dreamily.

_Oh My Gosh, he's still moving closer _I thought, panicking. _What do I do? What do I do?_

_He's still moving closer, is he… are we… about to do, what I think we are about to do?_

_Do I want to do this? _I asked myself._ Yes, I really want this to happen, and I'm pretty sure he does too._

I started to lean in too. Then we closed our eyes, puckered our lips, and…

_***DP*DP*DP*DP*DP***_

Ooooooo I just love cliffhangers! :D

So tell me how you liked it! (Or didn't like it?) I hope you did! I'm not sure if I will have regular update days because the next two weeks will be iffy, I'm in college and next week I will be studying for finals and the week after next will be finals week but I will try to update as soon as possible. So just bare with me! Then I will try to make a regular schedule over winter break. But I don't want to promise you guys anything concrete, so far my future is fuzzy because of finals and being so far away from home, I might be busy the first week of being home!

One more thing! I would like to thank _Danielle____Fenton_ and _swiftie13_ for reviewing! And for adding this story as a favorite and alert!

Thanks to those who alerted this story! _AnnaChocolate_ and _Amian 4ever_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Mentors**

Ok so I know the last chapter ended on a major cliffy so I tried to type this chapter really fast! All those DxS fans (me included) lol, might be disappointed with the beginning of this chapter, but there will be a little something in the middle! So I'll stop rambling so that you can get to the story!

**Chapter 3**

**Danny's POV**

"BEWARE!"

_Wow, that ruined the moment! Thanks Box Ghost!_

We both jumped, like half a mile in the air. We could hear the Box Ghost from afar.

We both took a step away from each other, smiling and blushing at what almost happened just a moment ago.

"That damn Box Ghost!" I said giving Sam a smile.

"Ya… um you should probably go get him." She said, smiling back.

"OK," I said.

I tried to fly to the Box Ghost but somehow I changed back to my human form. I guess in our little moment I turned human again.

In my confusion I heard Sam clear her throat, and I automatically looked up to see her smiling, a most beautiful smile, "Umm, Danny are you waiting for a written invitation or are you gonna go ghost any time soon, because now would be a great time!" She said, not smiling anymore, pointing at something behind me.

I turned into Danny Phantom and spun around to face the threat that had Sam worried.

I looked up, smiling, "Sam, the Box Ghost is hardly a threat." I said chuckling a little.

"Well then you better catch him fast because we need to get to school, like, now if we want to be on time," she said looking at her watch.

"BEWARE!" the Box Ghost told the world,(though no one but us can hear him), "Do not ignore me, I am not so low a ghost for you, a halfa, to ignore me!" the Box Ghost was still yelling to the world.

Now this got me angry. He was gonna blow my whole identity. My eyes glowed even brighter as I let my temper get the better of me.

"Look, I didn't ignore you, you ran away…"

"I did not run away!" the Box Ghost cut me off. If it was possible, my eyes would have glowed even brighter.

"Don't interrupt me!" I said angrily, "Now I want to get this over with, I don't have time for this, because I'm gonna be late for school."

"How dare you talk to me like that? I…" He said at the same time I shot him with an Ecto-ray, then, I sucked him into the Fenton thermos.

"Sam, you ready to go to school? How much time do we have?" I asked, worried.

"Calm down Danny! Yes, of course I'm ready and we still have like 10 minutes." She assured me.

I landed nest to her and immediately felt better, standing next to Sam.

"Are you okay to fly?" she asked me.

"Ya, let's go, we don't want to be late for school?" I said, giving her a smile.

I picked her up and we flew in silence to Casper High.

When we landed I ran behind a tree and made sure no one was around, and then I changed back to Danny Fenton.

I ran back to Sam and we walked into school together.

There was less than 5 minutes till class started, so no one was in the hallways except for us and a few other late-comers.

We ran to get our books from our lockers, which are right next to each other.

"So I better get to class." Sam said, a little nervously I might add.

"Ya me too" I responded the same way.

_Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? Sam is my best friend! You can't think of her as 'more than friends' she probably doesn't even fell the same way about you!_

Our first class is the only class we don't have together, so I did something that I didn't even know I had the guts to do in public, or ever!

_She night hit me for what I'm about to do but I don't care, I've waited too long_, I started blushing…

I stepped closer to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then I turned and walked towards my class, but not before I saw her blush and smile.

_Wow_ I thought, that's all I could think at the moment!

I can't believe I just did that! And she didn't object or hit me ore stomp on my foot!

I walked into class in a daze, not being able to pay attention to anything until the next time I see Sam. And I think Tucker noticed, but I don't care, I am so happy right now! Nothing can ruin my mood.

_***DP*DP*DP*DP*DP***_

In the beginning I wanted to tell you guys that I forgot to tell you in the first chapter that this story takes place right before Phantom Planet.

I would like send a shout out of thanks to:

Danielle Fenton- for commenting on my story!

Swiftie13-for commenting on my story!

KoriCarrigan- for commenting and alerting my story!

Fanatheinvader- for alerting and favorite-ing my story!

Yay the list of people is growing!

I hope you enjoying this story so far! Please review to let me know how I'm doing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Mentors**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom! Sadly. Here is chapter 4!

**Chapter 4**

**Sam's POV**

"Wow!" I whispered, too afraid to speak to loud incase what just happened wasn't real. But I think it was. _Wow _was all I could think, too.

_That was really… Wow!_ I thought smiling.

I just stood there, staring in the direction where Danny left… to go to class! _Wait… class!_

_I have to get to class… like right now!_ I thought as I ran to class.

I walked in right as the belt rang.

_Ok! I made it to class! I'm not late. _But my math teacher still gave me a look like, he was trying to tell me (You got lucky this time, but don't do it again.)

I quickly went to my seat and took out my notebook and started copying the notes from the board. Once the teacher made sure was going to be no more disruptions, he continued on with his lecture.

_Class is so boring today_ I thought to myself, we were talking about fractions! Ugh I hate fractions. Why do we have to spend a whole hour on them! I already know how to add, subtract, multiply … etc. My mind started wondering, I finally got to what happened right before class and what almost happened this morning.

I started blushing and smiling and whatever else happens when I think of Danny. I have a feeling that he feels the same way about me as I feel about him. I mean he turned back to being human just at the thought of kissing!

_I wonder what would happen to him if we actually kissed, or maybe more!_ I thought while blushing!

_Whoa, Sam, don't get too ahead of yourself, you don't know for sure if he even likes you!_ I scolded myself.

_**!**_

My first class is finally over! Now just three more classes, then lunch! My next three classes are with Danny, maybe I can get through them without making a fool of myself.

_***DP*DP*DP*DP*DP***_

_Fourth period, one more hour before lunch._

This class is always the worst: Health education.

Today we are watching a movie called _Rudy_, Sure it was a great movie, the first time!

_This is so boring_, I thought, _where is a ghost when you need one?_

I…feel…so…sleepy…

_I was in the cafeteria, _Wait I'm in the cafeteria? How did I get here?_ I asked myself_

_I'm standing in line looking at all the non-ultra-recylo-vegetarian foods and having to end up with a measly salad. While I was in line, waiting to buy my salad, and I looked down and I saw that I was wearing._

_I was wearing my normal clothes… and a lettermen jacket? Why am I wearing this? I don't play sports._

_I checked the name on it… FENTON! I'm wearing Danny's jacket? Danny doesn't play any sports. I took the jacket off to look at the back. _Danny is a quarterback? He plays football?

_I put the jacket back on and I paid for my food. On my way to the concession stand I was thinking about why I am wearing Danny's jacket._

Why am I wearing Danny's jacket? There is only one reason why a girl would be wearing guy's lettermen jacket! She would have to be his girlfriend, Am I Danny's girlfriend? Oh My God! I am Danny's girlfriend! _I thought, gaining a huge grin on my face!_

_I turned around looking for him. I searched the cafeteria and I finally found him sitting down at our normal table. He was turning back into his human form. I watched him happily, thinking that now he doesn't have to be as careful because everyone now knows he is Phantom also!_

_I walked over to him. "… You know… there is only one girl for me…"_

"_I sure hope you're talking about me!" I said giving him a smile._

"_Can you make room for your girlfriend?" I asked_

_He chuckled nervously "Hehe... Nice… Jacket," He said_

_I responded, "It's not black, but it's yours, and that's enough for me!"_

_Everyone was around us at this point. But we started leaning into each other._

_In the background I could hear Tucker practically bursting with anticipation. And surprisingly Dash was too. Then there was Paulina and Star that were jealous for a moment and then they became supportive._

_Although I couldn't see all of this because I was so lost in Danny's piercing deep, cool blue eyes._

_We were lost in our own little world. Nothing else mattered._

_Finally, our lips touched. It was the most amazing thing in the world!_

_I was overloading on Danny! My nose was filled with his scent. My mouth was filled with his delicious flavor. My hands slowly moved up his body to finally rest behind his head. My fingers intertwined themselves in his pitch black hair. I wanted to stay like this forever._

_I felt his strong but gentle hands slither around my waist to bring me closer to him. _

_My tongue traced his lips, beginning him to let his come out to play. He opened his mouth and our tongues danced together in our mouths._

_Somewhere in the back of my mind, there was a little voice saying that there were people around us but I ignored it. I was in another world and I didn't care about anyone else but Danny at the moment._

_Danny laid me down on the table and gently straddled me. _This is the best moment I have ever had with Danny! It was even better than our 'fake-out-make-outs!' _I can't believe he is going this far in front of everyone…_

_**!**_

I jumped like ten feet in the air.

I was startled out of my thoughts, _finally! Class is over! But that was such a great dream!_

_I'm blushing so much that I probably look like a tomato! I don't want Danny to see me like this so I practically ran to the girls' bathroom to splash some cool water in my face to cool it down._

_***DP*DP*DP*DP*DP***_

I'm sorry it took me a long time to post this! But I kinda strayed from my original story because I had the great idea of adding this dream! So I had to figure out how I was gonna do it because I wanted some DxS action… even thought it all happened in Sam's mind! ;P

Oh! I also don't own _Rudy_!

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! It gives me encouragement!

Thank you to Danielle Fenton and swiftie13 for reviewing.

Thank you Oak Leaf Ninja for reviewing and adding my story to your alerts and favorites!

And a special thanks to smallvillephantom14 for giving me the idea of this story and for adding this story to your favorites and for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Mentors**

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom!

**Chapter 5**

**Danny's POV**

_Finally! Lunch time!_

I can't wait to get my mind off of things. Ever since this morning, I have been so flustered.

I was rude to Tucker in first period, because I ignored him, and didn't tell him what was going on with me.

_But how could I, when I don't even know what is going on with me._

I sat down at our usual table in the cafeteria. Tucker was already sitting down and Sam was nowhere in sight, I lost her in the crowd to get to lunch.

"Hey, Tuck!" I greeted him.

"Hey, man." He responded, sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Dude, I thought you were my best friend?" He said, all of a sudden, almost cutting me off.

"What do you mean? We are friends." I said, confused.

"Then why did you ignore me in first period, and you and Sam have been acting weird today." He said, rushed.

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean to ignore you. I've just been really confused and so many things have been going through my head today," I told him.

"Why, did something happen between you and Sam?" Tucker asked, right on the dot. _How did he know?_

"Well, this morning, before we got to school," I confessed, unable to stop myself,"we almost, you know, kissed. And right before first period, I kissed her on the cheek… wait, how did you know to ask that?"

"Oh, well both you and Sam have been acting weird. And I have been waiting a long time for this!" He said, suddenly perking up. "But, why has this been affecting you so?"

"I'm so confused by my feelings for her, because I really like her, maybe even love her, but I don't know if she feels the same way back?" I confessed.

"Dude, she totally like you, I've seen it for years."

"Really!" I said, happily.

"Really, what?" I heard Sam ask from behind me.

"Oh, nothing," I said blushing, as she sat down next to me.

I was about to take a bit of my sandwich, when the biggest explosion ever echoed throughout the cafeteria.

_Really! Right now! Why can't I enjoy my lunch first? This has got to be the worst that has ever happened to Casper High in Casper High history._

I crawled under a table to go ghost, then flew out from under it.

As I flew out, I got rammed by something really hard.

The last thing I heard through the smoke was, "Hello, Whelp!"

That's when I blacked out.

_***DP*DP*DP*DP*DP***_

Hey… sorry I left a cliffy. Don't hate me! I had to because I'm trying to save the epic awesomeness that is Danny Phantom's attack for next chapter. Which I have a feeling will be really long! I will try to post it as soon as possible but I'm having a little writer block because of finals.

Anyway, I hope you all know who it is at the end of this chapter.

I would like to thank all my readers. Whether you review or not, I'm just glad to have some readers! :D

Thank you IncognitoKiwoy for add my story as a favorite!

Thank you Danielle Fenton, Smallvillephantom14, and swiftie13 for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Danny Phantom: the Ultimate Mentor**

Hey sorry guys for not updating for a while. I've been busy with finals and being home for break with my family and friends. Not to mention the major writers block that I have. Ok I'll stop rambling so that you can continue with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and I don't own a Buzz lightyear toy.

**Chapter 6**

**Sam's POV**

_Nooooooo!_ Was all I could think as I saw Danny fall to the ground.

Skulker just straight up rammed into Danny for, what seemed at the time, no reason.

I ran over to Danny and he was passed out. I tried to wake him up.

I shook him and yelled his name, as time passed, I grew more desperate and I started shaking him harder and yelling his name louder.

After a couple of minutes of Danny being passed out I felt his hand grip mine tighter and his eyes were moving even though his eyelids were still closed.

"Danny, Danny!" I started saying his name again.

His eyes fluttered open, "What happened?"

"Oh, Danny!" I talked him in a big hug, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Ya, but I feel like I got hit by a bus!" He tried to say, but he was still out of breath.

"Well, you kinda did, Skulker rammed into you," I explained to him, "You have been passed out for only a few minutes and he is still here waiting for you."

"Okay, do you have any of that 'ecto-dejecto'?" He asked me.

"Ya, I think so," I told him as I took off my backpack and looked for the syringe of 'ecto-dejecto'.

"Do you think you will be able to fight?" I asked as I handed the syringe to him.

"Thanks, Sam. Ya, I will be able to fight after this," he injected the neon green liquid into his arm.

_Oh man, I wish I could kiss you right now! _I thought to myself, blushing.

**Danny's POV**

I injected myself with the neon green liquid and I instantly felt better and stronger.

_Wow, this stuff is good!_ I thought _but, no I have to deal with Skulker._

I flew into the sky and yelled, "Hey, Skulker! That was a bitch move! Attacking me from behind and you just wait around here, probably to gloat at me!"

"Well, Ya. That and I want to take your pelt for my rug!" He exclaimed. "I just didn't want to take you without a fight, that is very un-sportsman-like."

"You are such a hypocrite! Did you know that it is also un-sportsman-like to attack someone from behind?" I said, getting angry.

"I never said that I wanted to be like a 'goody-goody, follow-all-the-rules' sportsman!" He said, laughing.

"Well, fine then. Let's fight!" I yelled, "But we gotta take this outside, because, as much as I hate this place, I don't want to destroy the school more than you already have!"

I flew out of the school and Skulker followed. _Thank God, he's not so proud to ignore me!_

"This should take too long!" He said proudly.

_Ya… for you to lose! _I responded in my head, with a smile.

He was the first to make a move. Six missiles came out of each of his shoulders. He shot them at me all at once. Twelve missiles were heading right toward me, so I put up a shield and when they came into contact with my shield, they all blew up.

"HA! Is that all you got?" I yelled to Skulker.

"No! But…" RING, RING, RING, "What!" He threw his hands up in the air in disgust," Not again! When will Technus get this blasted PDA out of my armor?"

"HA! I can't believe you still have Tucker's PDA! What do you have to do this time?" I asked him tauntingly.

"Go… to… Purple… backed… gorilla… for… school… paper!"He said while reading the PDA on his arm, "What! Not again!"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

Suddenly Skulker's rocket gear sprang out of his back, like some Buzz Lightyear toy. And in a blink of an eye, he was flying off into the distance.

I flew back to Casper high and I finally got to see the damage left by Skulker. _Well, the cafeteria is about as burnt as the food they cooked in it._ I thought as I landed a few yards away from Sam and Tucker.

They both started running towards me, and of course Sam got to me first and the most unpredictable thing happened to me.

She collided with me and we both fell to the ground. I acted as a cushion for her, trapped beneath her and she attacked me with the most passionate kiss I have ever received in my life. Better than all of our fake-out make-outs.

I smiled for a brief second, and then started kissing her back just as passionately.

After a few moments we broke the kiss for air.

We smiled and blushed at each other and she started laughing when she noticed that I had somehow turned back into Danny Fenton.

We both stood up and I went to kiss Sam again just as people started to walk into the destroyed cafeteria.

Somewhere in the crowd I heard dash say, "Awww, the lovebirds finally got together!"

Before dash could say more about us, Lancer spoke up, "why are you three in here alone?"

_Oh, No I hadn't thought about that! _I worried.

"Mr. Lancer, we heard the blast and hid under a table, and we heard the conversation between the two ghosts, and they had left the building, well ruins, and so we got out from under the table we have just kinda been hanging out here till you guys came back." Tucker took over, telling the story flawlessly.

"Oh, well there is so much damage here and since there is no trace of Danny Phantom of that other ghost so I'm going to give you three detentions or something." He said, sounding tired, "will you three please come with me to the principal's office?"

_Great, we just got in trouble for something we didn't even do._ I thought, _this sucks!_

Having no choice, Sam, Tucker and I followed Mr. Lancer.

_***DP*DP*DP*DP*DP***_

Well finally I finally got it done! Here is Chapter 6 and I hope it doesn't take me this long for the next chapter! Sorry again about that. I hope you guys liked it! Especially that little tidbit of DxS at the end!

Thank you Sin – NaMe for adding my story to your favorites.

Thank you FReeTOBeMe1311 for adding my story to your alerts and favorites.

Thank you KoriCarrigan for commenting. Sorry about the cliffy! Lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thank you Oak Leaf Ninja for commenting and sorry for not updating sooner.

Thank you sperry426 for commenting.

Thank you swiftie13 for commenting.

Thank you Danielle Fenton for commenting. And sorry for not updating sooner… and you guessed right about Skulker… and as you can tell Danny is more than alright.

Thank you everyone for reading the story and I hope you keep reading.


End file.
